Brother Mate!
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Damon actually feels sorry for someone! And nothing's gonna stop him from saying everything that has been on his mind. The awaited confrontation between the bad-ass hybrid and the bad-ass older brother!(set after S04Ep5)


Brother Mate!

**_by: WhiteGloves_**

**_"I think everyone has the same idea that Damon's hot whenever he speaks so bluntly about his love for his brother._****_And sweet too."_**

* * *

Klaus traced the wonderful tattoo-like markings on the sword that he brought along from Italywith his fingers. It was placed neatly on a red leathered fabric on top of his mahogany table. He was back at Mystic Falls after his short trip and now he was wondering what his next step would be with this very special sword. He has already contacted Stefan upon his arrival to discuss his next plan, but it's been half an hour and there was still no sign of Stefan.

Well, he might as well wait.

His thoughts were disturbed as he heard familiar footsteps walking on the pavement outside his house that made him frown. The sound was too heavy to be Stefan's. It was also too noisy as if the person who was walking was really making his presence apparent. Such impudence. There was only one vampire that would show such audacity to an Original's house no matter what the circumstance was: Damon Salvatore.

What in the devil's name is _that_ Salvatore doing here? Klaus knew he would soon found out.

Not giving him any slight attention, Klaus continued tracing the blade of the sword. He was already wondering how he could get more information from the sword when he heard Damon's footsteps outside his door. He heard Damon get in the room and saw his silhouette walk in from the corner of his eyes.

"Must I welcome you so warmly?" Klaus asked as he looked up and give Damon a sly look, "What brings you here?"

Damon gave Klaus a smirk—and then it all happened so fast and the next moment we see Damon holding Klaus by the collar with a very sharp look on his eyes. Klaus did not see any weapon for the kill from Damon's hands and so he let the little 'collaring' to occur.

The two looked at each other's eyes with daggers. Damon's eyes were really sharp, like he would do anything just to rip off Klaus' head. Klaus saw the intent and managed to hiss through gritted teeth the only question that was on his mind.

"Clearly, you are being your usual impulsive self, mate, but I won't let you give that as an excuse. Pray, tell me a good enough reason why I should not kill you after this assault?"

Damon's eyes flickered dangerously.

"You tell me why I should not?" he hissed back that made Klaus look amused for a moment. Then suddenly, Damon exclaimed, "Stop making Stefan tag along with your ridiculous plans! Stay the hell out of my _brother's _head!"

Klaus grabbed Damon's wrist and ripped it gruffly out of his throat, and then threw Damon away.

"So he told you?" the Original spat almost angrily, thinking that Stefan had once again betrayed him and confided to his favourite brother. "After everything he promised—after all the risk and threats he still told you?"

Damon got up from where he fell and spat out quite as angrily, "Damn right! Why do you always have to drag him down with you, huh? Oh, right—coze you're not satisfied with what you got on your plate— a complete bitch for a sister, a psycho young brother and a righteous older one! Well—sorry for your lost but you know the saying—you can't choose your family! And you definitely aren't stealing mine!"

Klaus gritted his teeth and swore.

"What are you babbling about—it's your brother who came to me about the _Five_. You're the one whose suppose to keep him in tact and teach him to stop snooping around the lion's den! Ah—that's right, because you cannot control your brother the way _I_ did. How ironic, isn't it?"

Damon continued glaring at Klaus who decided to give Damon one of his cold look.

"I cannot believe Stefan would rather be true to you than to keep the only thing that can save Elena,"

"Oh, he told me alright," Damon answered sarcastically, "Right after I threatened to rip his heart out!"

This made Klaus shot him a look. So Stefan didn't confide to Damon so willingly after all? Then something must've happened. And for Damon to be ripping Stefan's heart out—Klaus knew he must've missed something eventful on Mystic Falls again.

"Creative," he said after a short pause and paced around the room, "So since he did not let you know intentionally, I'll spare his life, but it doesn't mean I'll spare yours. So what did your faithful brother tell you about our little secret?"

"First of all," Damon raised a finger with his eyes flashing, "you don't get to ask this time. It's my time to talk and I'm telling you to stop getting my brother involved in all your crazy scheme coz every time he does, he always end up getting in his own selfish trouble! You told him not to tell us about it and that irks me! Stop using Elena to get to him! Stop using him! Damn— he's not your toy."

"I am not controlling him," Klaus pointed out loudly, "he's the one that keeps on coming back to me. If you're so jealous about that then maybe it's time for you to think about how you can be useful to him because frankly, I do not think you are. Face reality— you are just a burden to him and to Elena."

Damon raised an eyebrow and made a funny sound between a chuckle and a sigh.

"Oh, boy, you gotta think of something much more solid than that," he said as he walked up till he was in front of Klaus again and spoke with his breath upon the Original.

"Just lay off my _brother_,"

"And you're telling me this because…?"

"Because you'll be dealing with me if you don't."

"You talk big, Damon, but you never actually walk the walk. I keep telling you—it's _your_ brother who keeps on seeking me. Try stopping him for once, will you?"

Damon gritted his teeth. Klaus tapped his shoulder lightly, and then squeezed his shoulder too.

"And watch where you put your hands, will you? The next time it aims anywhere near my limb I'll kill your one and only weakness."

"You can't threaten me with Elena—"

"Oh, it isn't Elena you are most concerned of," Klaus breathed indifferently, "clearly it's Stefan."

Damon glared at Klaus. Klaus continued looking at him with a smirk.

"So our talk isn't about my secret after all… but about your brother?"the Original said as he turned around and went back on tracing the sword on the table. "I cannot believe you actually think I am trying to _steal_ him from you, Damon you have become overly dramatic ever since I made him a ripper. You have clearly gotten soft and this has become such an uncomfortable topic."

They glared at each other again. Klaus smiled.

"I do not actually want you with this secret of mine—"

"Stefan already made that clear," Damon pointed out. Klaus looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Then why are you butting in again? Do you really enjoy getting on my way?"

"I don't care about your secret," Damon answered as he rolled his eyes, "You made him believe this 'cure' thing and now he's all up to it! I shouldn't care—clearly I like being a vampire— but if my brother's on this path, then hell he's not going there with _you_."

Klaus frowned this time as Damon gave him a determined look.

"I'm going with him. I'm the brother-mate and not you, remember?"

Klaus barked a sort of a dog like-but elegant- laugh.

"So you're telling me that you will help us with the cure because Stefan wants it and you honestly don't care if it turns Elena back to a human again?"

It was Damon's turn to frown and raise both eyebrows at the same time.

"You really have a sorry life," he said quietly that made Klaus close his mouth, "because you actually don't have this sort of feeling between your siblings huh?"

Klaus looked like he was about to kill. Damon knew he had touched a nerve and he liked the effect but decided not to push it too far.

"I really feel sorry for you," Damon said with full of sarcasm again (maybe he wants to push it far enough after all since he hasn't actually forgiven Klaus for everything), "but let me make it clear. I am not _helping you_ but I am with my brother with this. Stefan's not going to go anywhere with you this time. This time it's me, the brother, _mate_."

And with a quick wink at the now so pissed Original, Damon turned and left the house, leaving Klaus fuming and insulted as he swore for the last time—

"Damn these Salvatores."

* * *

***THE END***

**_Thanks for Reading!_**


End file.
